<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silent Emperor and Her Orator by UnapologeticallyMeatwad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435457">The Silent Emperor and Her Orator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad'>UnapologeticallyMeatwad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Muteness, Mutual Pining, Nonverbal Communication, Past Character Death, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg wins the war under the Azure Moon, but loses her humanity because of her Hegemon form. When she finally pushes herself to become human again, she permanently loses her ability to speak. Needing help in communicating directly with her people, Dorothea steps in to become Edelgard’s orator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silent Emperor and Her Orator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a soft sequel to my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391573">The Hegemon’s Wings ‘Neath the Azure Moon</a> that I didn’t expect to write, but can be read as a standalone. I just had brainworms thinking of what happens next in that story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard misses the sound of her own voice. She’s been told that when she could speak, she sounded quite strong. Her voice would energize her troops, remind them of the fire that burned in all their hearts, and guide them through the war. Now that is gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were weeks after the war where Edelgard could not think like a human. Her Hegemon form begged her to kill all around her, and the most she could do was force herself to stay still. When she finally found herself again, and became human, she became mute. For a time, she couldn’t read or write or even understand conversation. All of it had to be relearned.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert had assumed he could teach all of it back to Edelgard, and he was mostly correct. Weeks of tutoring and she was functioning again, with the exception of her voice which was just gone, no matter how hard she tried. To this day, Edelgard isn’t sure if she just forgot how to speak, or if it’s something she physically lost in her transformation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t even laugh out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But an Emperor must speak to her people, especially when one so fiercely stands up for them. It worries her, because she can’t keep it a secret forever. She was fortunate enough to attain a peaceful transition to power once the Kingdom took a knee to her, but this might be what instigates a riot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard spoke so much of merit, how people who perform well deserve good things, so what does that mean for her? An Emperor who can hardly communicate? She doesn’t deserve this anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the ghost in Ferdinand that playfully ribs her from time to time when she’s bored says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Certainly not! Edelgard, I wish I were still alive so I could prove how superior I am to you at governing, but because I am not present… you are the only one who can do this right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels embarrassed, holding these imaginary conversations in her head. It’s mostly out of loneliness. Hubert and her get along just fine, he knows how to read her. But Petra and Dorothea?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Soldier?! Edie, they’re our friends, our fucking family! I thought this war was mounted to protect people, but they’re dying!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dorothea had screamed at her. Given the unfortunate circumstances, it’s difficult to make up with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchange fleeting glances often, and ten million words come to Edelgard’s lips and of course nothing comes out. She feels powerless.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard is sitting down in the gardens, staring out at nothing in particular, when Dorothea gently places her hand on Edelgard’s knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard turns to look at her. Sometimes when she’s surprised, she still moves her lips like she might be able to say something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Edie,” Dorothea says softly. “I thought we could spend some together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looks away, clasping her hands together. Why would anyone want to spend time with her? She’s a fraud who doesn’t belong on the throne. She shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now,” Dorothea coos, rubbing her back. There’s a heart shaped gap in Edelgard’s imperial gown that she is now suddenly regretting, because Dorothea’s touch is nice. “There’s a lot of ways to communicate with people without talking. Hey, I brought you some tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard raises an eyebrow and notes the steaming mug coming to her hands. Black tea with a strong hint of lime, it must be bergamot. She nods and sips from it, eying Dorothea. There is so much she longs to say still, she wishes she could communicate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps with magic, she could… no, reason and dark magic are incapable of such a thing. It would have to be faith, and that died in Edelgard when she was eight years old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question for you,” Dorothea says suddenly, seeming a little shy herself. “I know you have a speech coming soon, um, the announcement about, you know…” She gestures vaguely. “...if you’d have me, Edie, I can read it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s eyebrows perk up with interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dorothea smiles as if Edelgard did in fact say something. “It’s the least I can do. What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard thinks it over for a moment, and then nods slowly. She never would have imagined Dorothea wanting to stay after everything but here they are. Edelgard touches Dorothea’s bare hand gently and holds it, looking at Dorothea very seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea flashes a wonderful smile. “Well then, let’s do it.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard stands on the balcony, a whole head shorter than Dorothea, who is besides her. Thousands are gathered below. Magic spells are cast to project Dorothea’s voice to all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard fidgets nervously while Dorothea reads her words, not sure what she should be doing. If she should react to anything being said, or if she should stay still. Should she look to anyone in particular? Should she look blankly? It’s very unclear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea’s voice is so strong though, it makes Edelgard feel so much. She’s almost thankful that it’s Dorothea reading and not herself. Dorothea’s voice is strong and piercing. At first, Edelgard thinks it’s just playacting. After all, Dorothea is a former opera star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the more and more Dorothea reads Edelgard’s words to the people, the more Edelgard understands that Dorothea actually does believe in what Edelgard wants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t expect that. She was surprised when Dorothea didn’t join the Alliance. Why wouldn’t the pacifistic girl join the party most attached to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fighting? Edelgard always figured that Dorothea was there out of some loyalty, or perhaps she was lonely and didn’t want to leave her friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard definitely understands the latter; she felt the same way, despite it being her war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It begins to feel like Dorothea wrote the speech, she makes it her own and hits all of the right notes. She tells the people about Edelgard losing her voice as a result of being fielded in the war. She explains what has already been done for the people, such as the house arrest of several corrupt lords. The idea of elections and public education is voiced, and everyone appears to be listening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard needs to remember to save the first school after Ferdinand; he would have loved to have worked on this development.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looks around the crowd, trying to understand what individual citizens are thinking of all this. She doubts anyone is even looking at her with Dorothea’s phenomenal presence, it must be okay for her to distract herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally,” Dorothea calls out, eying the parchment for but a moment to remind herself of the words. This is a last minute addition Edelgard had scribbled in before moving to the balcony. It hasn’t been read by anyone. Dorothea peeks at Edelgard from the corner of her eye, and her straight mouth curves just slightly upward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a bloody war. Far too many have died for little to no reason. Revolution was inevitable to fix the damages the Church has done to Fodlan but I sincerely feel your grief. I, too, lost many friends and family in the war. And  I am familiar with the term, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emperor with a Heart of Ice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea suddenly drops one hand and slyly touches Edelgard’s palm with it, being very gentle as she climbs up Edelgard’s fingers, making the Emperor blush faintly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This new era will not be like that. I am grateful that the Kingdom surrendered, I think it may have been one of the bravest acts I’ve seen in the past five years. And I am delighted to finally do the work I’ve wanted for my whole life with all of you. I stand high above you today, but know that I’m actually quite  short in person</span>
  <span>—” Dorothea casts a wild look at Edelgard, and shakes her head, laughing under her breath while she finishes up. “—and obviously, cannot hold good conversation. I’m human. No one gathered here is better than anyone else, least of all myself. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd rips into applause and it makes Edelgard very emotional. This is so real. The war is won. Her father would be proud, she’d like to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea squeezes Edelgard’s hand and locks eyes with her. “You make jokes now?” she chuckles. “C’mon, wave to your people. They’ll love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard nods and does just that.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Days later, Edelgard is alone in one of the lunchrooms, furiously plowing her way through several tomes of Seiros. Though she may not believe in the false stories these books tell, she is desperate now. She needs to learn how to—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Dorothea saunters in, cocking her hip to the side. “Hello Edie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looks up from her tome, and folds the corner of a page, sliding it behind her and waving at her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea grins. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. Um, what are you reading those tomes for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard frowns and thinks for a moment, and then clasps her hands at her chest, bowing her head solemnly. Next, she moves her lips as if she were singing under her breath, and sweeps her hand through the air elegantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… choir practice,” Dorothea mutters to herself, projecting her usual whispers for Edelgard’s sake. “That’s how we learned Faith magic—oh! You’re—really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard flushes, but nods nevertheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Dorothea flutters her eyelashes, pulling up a chair to face Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard merely winces, feigning a nervous giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Dorothea folds her arms together, kicking one foot over the other. “Well, I don’t think that will teach you what you need, if you’re anything like me that is. If you can recall, I struggled a lot with faith magic when I started school with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard nods. Of course she remembers. It was very embarrassing to fail her faith classes. Archery too was very frustrating for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, heh, what helped me out a lot was you actually, Edelgard,” Dorothea says, giggling when Edelgard blushes. “Your faith in me inspired me so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard feels her face getting hotter and hotter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all love you, Edie,” Dorothea adds on. “Me, most of all. Um, uh, platonically of course, definitely…” She kicks at the floor meekly. “Just let yourself feel that, and you’ll know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s blush fades and she smiles to her friend. They stare at each for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Dorothea says when it gets kind of awkward, as she also blushes. Edelgard doesn’t know what to make of that. “I wanted to ask, um. You mentioned this back during the war, and obviously I understand now why it hasn’t come up again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard makes a faux-pouty face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So impatient!” Dorothea laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard laughs too, or rather, goes through the motions of it. Her stomach rocks to and fro pleasantly, her head bobbing up and down, eyes closing for a moment, hand rising into the air and rocking along. There’s a sensation of something moving through her throat, though that may just be the phantom traces of sound. It makes her feel happy nevertheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always talked about wanting to go to villages to speak with the people one-on-one,” Dorothea says slowly. “If you’d like… with some patience… I could—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard takes Dorothea’s hand in both of hers and nods with approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea’s nerves slowly shift to a grin. “Good, I’m really happy. I think it’ll be fun. Um, there’s something else I wanted to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard raises an eyebrow, and rests both hands on her knees, leaning in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to say… I’m sorry,” Dorothea’s voice drops very low. It’s rich with emotion. Dorothea does her best to hide her true self, but she wears her feelings on her sleeve. With the lack of speech, Edelgard’s hearing has improved tenfold and she hears so much when she particularly listens to Dorothea. “Back in the war, I said terrible things to you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, that is true. Dorothea did. But she wasn’t wrong. Edelgard had forgotten why this war mattered so much. She knows now that allowing herself to lead the military efforts was a mistake. But it’s okay now, she’s more human than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Edelgard wags her finger at Dorothea, shaking her head. When Dorothea finishes apologizing, Edelgard gestures at herself, making a grim looking face. Then, when she thinks Dorothea understands, no, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dorothea understands, Edelgard points right at the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her fingers unroll and twist backwards to flip into a heart shape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea blinks back tears and lunges at Edelgard in a tight, tight embrace. They hold each for a very long time.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard struts into Dorothea’s room in the afternoon, two mugs of tea in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Edie, you shouldn’t have,” Dorothea puts her book down and takes the mug, sniffing it before sipping. Dorothea adores the Sweet Apple Blend above all else, and it’s starting to become Edelgard’s favorite too. She can’t drink it and not imagine her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard was once very picky, but now she likes all teas. Hell, she likes </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. At first, she just thought it was her hearing that had gotten stronger from her muteness but no, it’s everything. Everything is stronger. She is sure it’s how her body responded to losing one of her senses, but she also knows part of it comes from her needing to live life as a wallflower now, focused more on observation than participation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard sits down on Dorothea’s bed and immediately snatches a piece of paper, scribbling on it right away. Most of the time, she doesn’t need to write her thoughts down anymore. So many moons have passed now, and Edelgard is quite adept at communicating with her eyes and hands. But for the more complicated ideas, writing helps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You inspire me whenever you read my speeches. You must really feel them in your heart, yes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea nods, looking at Edelgard carefully. “Of course, Edie. There’s a reason I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She always speaks to Edelgard like Edelgard said something, like a real conversation. It’s not just someone reading to themselves, and saying something to Edelgard as if she’s not the one who wrote something down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard smiles again and holds her hands out to take the note back. She writes more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would very much like it if you would write your own speech, that I could then translate for the people.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea laughs to herself, thinking it’s a joke, but when she notes the dark glint in Edelgard’s eyes she is clearly confused. Edelgard punches her chest twice, not blinking once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trust me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea takes Edelgard’s hands with some apprehension, gently slipping off her long red gloves to reveal her scar-ridden hands. So many scars now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>This is what Edelgard thinks of whenever she is with Dorothea:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea has skin like a peach’s skin, so warm and inviting. Her eyes are bright green and stand out in a crowd. The girl has been through so much, yet there’s no dark glint there. She hardly ever lets it show, how she really feels about herself, that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s very much like Edelgard in that sense. Honesty on display scares both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea’s hair is long and wavy. It’s free. It shows how she owns her life now, and makes decisions for herself without a care to what others think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice can be cold, but there’s always this pleasant echo of warmth. It makes Edelgard think of the color yellow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips are girlishly soft, probably. Sometimes, when Dorothea has too much food on her plate, she gets excited and eats too fast, leaving her with scraps of food stuck on her lip. It’s very cute, and makes Edelgard rock back and forth with silent laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard has never felt this way about someone before. She is sure Dorothea feels the same way back, in fact, she is not just sure, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>confident</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s a dance, every time they speak. They pirouette around the heart of who they are together, engaging in banter and small talk. There’s so much they understand about the other, that the risk of anything going wrong is… unforgivable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Edelgard must try. After all, Dorothea has finished writing her speech.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you think she’s going to do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” someone in the crowd whispers in the lunchroom. So many are gathered here. Politicians, labor leaders, the new teachers in training, the castle staff, her friends, even King Dimitri and Khalid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard is sure Dorothea is pissed at her for drawing in such a crowd for a speech that she wrote. Edelgard can see Dorothea groaning in exasperation, bowing her head into her elbows. Girl could use a drink, probably. Ah, Hubert’s already on the case. Good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard shrugs and looks to her audience, face scrunched up in concentration. She glances at Dorothea’s speech one last time, and stows it away. It lives on in her heart, this little thing Dorothea made. She gestures at her chest, and then gestures to Dorothea. No one seems to pick up on it, so Edelgard tries it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, she’s trying to say,” Dorothea pipes in, knees pressed together. “That I wrote this, and this is her interpretation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some quiet murmurs confirming interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard smiles and closes her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her hands begin to glow, and they don’t glow black like Hubert’s do. She’s not using Reason or Dark magic after all. She’s remembering Dorothea and what she has given Edelgard, and Edelgard’s glow goes white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white magic expands like a cloud, filling the room in a mist. This power reminds her of when she was the Hegemon, how she could read everyone’s mind and hear their heart. In this moment, she chooses not to read these people at all, she grants them their privacy and claps her hands together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard imagines her darkest memories, but she keeps herself removed from them as she can. All throughout the room, everyone experiences the same. There are some like her, Dimitri for instance, who twitch, because they haven’t escaped their traumas just yet. But that’s okay. Everyone moves at their own pace, she keeps the magic’s hold on these people gentle and reassuring despite the darkness she conjures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She conjures up her happiest memories manifested in the people that saved her from what she could have become, and this warm feeling compresses everyone. Her fingers twitch in and out, as if playing a harp, to create this sensation of kindness. Imaginations swirl and everyone feels light as a feather, everyone feels warm and most importantly, everyone feels safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is trust. Edelgard holds this note for a very long time, tension building in her wrist. Then like lightning striking the ground, she throws her hand down and ushers in the next phase. Personally, Edelgard imagines the future and of course it gives her fear. Fear of failure. That’s hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This cold breeze blasts against everyone, they feel their fears slam into them, trapping them in place. But the warm embrace from before returns and grips the person at the waist. Though it is so cold around them, they are warm and safe. They can get through this and survive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard imagines Dorothea’s lips and motions around them, not quite ready yet, and moves her arms slowly and elegantly in smooth arcs. It’s very difficult spellwork, and really her first time ever doing it, but she wills it to be and that’s sort of the point of faith magic. She can do this for people, because she has faith in mankind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last piece is the link. She twists the magic about, creating lines that connect everyone to one another. Physically, they are nothing. The connections are in their heart, their combined warmth fusing into a heat that would be unacceptable in any other situation. None of them are alone, they all feel the other bodies in the room and know they feel the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is how Edelgard felt when she read Dorothea’s piece. The very same colors and feelings and ideas. She hopes that she did it justice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, it ends. Edelgard slumps, and gets back up to stare at everyone. She smiles and walks away, and there is some applause, but it’s mostly quiet.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea rushes up to Edelgard from behind moments later, grabbing Edelgard by the wrist. Edelgard turns to see the teary eyed Dorothea shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edie,” Dorothea chokes, running a hand down the length of Edelgard’s arm. “Edie, Edie, Edie.” She bites down on her lip and presses her forehead to Edelgard’s “Edie, Edie, Edie…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard reaches up, tentatively touching Dorothea’s head. She’s a little frightened, admittedly, that she messed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea takes Edelgard’s wrists and shifts them down, cheeks shining now. “Do you have any idea how long I worked on that?” she sobs. “I had this image in my mind and I kept drafting and drafting and drafting and… I didn’t think… I thought it was…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard brings her index finger to Dorothea’s lips and ah, they are soft. As she predicted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You understand everything about me, Edelgard,” Dorothea says. “You’re…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard mimes lips closing with her finger, and smiles like a schoolgirl might. There’s a spark in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea’s cheeks light up. “Ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard lunges at her, arms hooked around Dorothea’s shoulders, and kisses her with everything she has, backing her up into the wall behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God,” Dorothea grunts in-between kisses, her hands gentle on Edelgard’s back. Always gentle with Edelgard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I love you so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Edelgard would have said in any other reality, but she can’t of course. She’s the silent emperor. But this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This feels so much better anyways.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>